And Baby Makes More
by Pearl3
Summary: Ever wonder how Bulma told her two boys that she was going to have a baby? Me too! Read and review please! T to be safe.


**A/N: Another one-shot of mine that's been swirling around my head. Almost done editing the next chapter of "Savin' Me" too! YES!**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer has been inserted in this line.**

* * *

"What." Had Bulma been any less of the woman she was, there may have been a few screeches, thrown clipboards, and even a few scratches. As it is, she held her wonder (and banshee tendencies) in check as the doctor stood before her, grinning like some damn fool. Carelessly, she thought of Goku, noting the similarities in that annoyingly cheeky grin.

"That's right," he chirped, scribbling away maniacally in her slim medical file. She felt her world come to a screeching halt as the slightly aging man gracefully led her to the front desk, where the receptionist received her file and beamed up at her. The furious typing that soon followed shook her from her reverie and she absently wondered how on Earth she had ended up in this predicament to begin with.

She grabbed the bridge of her nose as the receptionist continued to grin up at her, handing her a simple tan appointment card. The brunette continued to smile as she belayed the instructions to the heiress, making her cringe and ponder if all of the employees in the office had been taking heaping samples from the drug representatives.

With a strong, yet feminine hand, she pushed off of the counter, mumbling her thanks and striding out of the doctor's office with the feel of lead in her feet. The car blipped to life as she settled into the comforting leather seats of her husband's prized sports car (he was not a materialistic man, but something about the purr of the engine and the raw power the vehicle wielded made him hold it near and dear). Turning the ignition, she let the car slowly crank to life as she let a ghost of a smile flit across her face. Her clear, cerulean eyes scanned the parking lot before she threw the car into gear.

"Hmm, he's going to freak when I tell him," she mumbled, racking her slender fingers through her long, blue hair.

* * *

The steel walls of the precious Gravity Room shook as the Prince of all Saiya-jins slid roughly into it. The machine itself groaned with the exerted power from the two beings that trained within its domed walls. Vegeta smirked, the swell of parental pride settling in his chest as his son stood a few feet away, his own smirk reflected right back at him.

"Again," he commanded, watching as Trunks crouched into a similar fighting stance. A few months into his tenth year of life, the young demi Saiya-jin's power had increased significantly. Vegeta often wondered if it had anything to do with the crazy-ass battle against Majin Buu two years before. Trunks and Goten had spent a day in the Room of Spirit and Time, equaling a year of training inside of the mystical plane. Technically, he mused, Trunks was more along the lines of an eleven year old, but immediately he squashed the thought.

Funny how it bothered him that his son was already a decade old. Not that it bothered him in dictating that he was getting old—Saiya-jins hardly paid much mind to age as most died gloriously in battle—but he grudgingly admitted to himself that maybe it was the fact that his spawn was close to being a man. Soon he would be able to venture out into the world (or universe), find himself a mate (well, _wife_, since his own woman hated the more natural term), and bear even more heirs to the line of Vegeta.

He barely dodged an ugly kick to the ribs, phasing out of the boy's immediate line of sight and hovering above the darty child. He was strong, his body already dumping the baby fat in exchange for lean muscle and a lithe body. That's not to say that he still didn't look and act like the child he still kind of was…he could still throw deadly tantrums and leaned more towards onesies during the harsher winters of West City.

Vegeta felt his smirk grow as his lavender-haired child crossed his arms, letting out a bit of a huff as he stomped down one booted foot. "I know you're up there dad," he growled out, still facing away from his father.

The elder man felt his eyebrow raise as he crossed his legs, still hovering near the top of the capsule. He didn't fail to notice the familiar stance his son stood in and vaguely wondered if it came naturally to the brat or if he had picked it up from his sire.

He opened his mouth to ground out some sort of smart reply when instead he felt a blinding, white-hot pain shoot through his head, tingling all the way down to his spine. The Prince let out a curse, free-falling back to the floor, hearing his son grunt and thump against the floor a few seconds later. He sat up, praying to the heavens that his errant temper would remain in check. Normally he would blame the faulty equipment, but the sweet, lavender scent of his wife's ki permeated his senses. She must've hit the emergency shut-off button instead of being sane and rational and using the vid screen to say whatever she needed to say.

The main door of the GR swooshed open with a cold rush of air. The usually red tinted lights flickered momentarily before giving way to the brighter, fluorescent lighting. In stepped Bulma, looking like a criminal, martyr, and bystander in one. Trunks, who had still been sprawled out on the floor, hopped up to his feet as gracefully as the crazy cat his grandfather owned and bounded over to his mother. He threw his arms around her, giving her the biggest hug to date. Vegeta bit his tongue to hold back any condescending words that normally would've spewed from his mouth…well, that would've two years ago. Since their respective deaths, the Prince had been hard-pressed to chastise either his wife or his son for their outward displays of affection. He felt his spine tingle in anticipation as she returned Trunks' embrace.

"You better have an outstanding reason," he calmly bristled, standing to his feet, "for interrupting our training session, Bulma." He closed the gap between them, crossing his arms over his bare, broad chest in an attempt to goad his wife into one of their infamous battle of words.

Instead, he watched her smile softly, running her fingers through Trunks' sweaty, matted hair. "Well, I'm pretty sure this is a plenty-good reason, dear." He felt himself scowl at the endearing term, faintly hearing his son snicker behind a tanned hand.

"Out with it. We still have a lot of practice to get to," he mumbled, popping his neck easily for emphasis.

Bulma rolled her eyes, still amazed that her son hadn't lessened his embrace. It was almost as if he knew the news that was about impact their small family. "Well, you know how I have been feeling kind of ill lately?"

Vegeta nodded, shuddering at the reminder of his woman being her normal, mostly-kind self one minute to a raging banshee the next, and finally to a retching, bawling baby on the floor of their bathroom. His mind was still reeling from the proverbial whiplash.

"I went to the doctor this morning."

Trunks reeled back, detaching himself immediately from his mother to grab her wrist. "You're not sick, are you mom? I can—I can do chores and help around the house if you want! So you'll get better faster!"

The blue-eyed woman smiled warmly down at her son. "No worries, sweetie. As much as I would _love_ to have some help around the house, I'm not sick at all. As a matter of fact, I'm as healthy as a horse!" She bit her lip nervously, daring to pin her still suspicious husband with her clear-blue eyes. "Actually," she sighed, a smile brightening her features just slightly, "I've got some great news! Turns out that I…uhm…"

The words were lost on the tip of her tongue as the expectant look from Vegeta froze her mid-thought. Although she was happy about the news—thrilled, actually—she was afraid of the reaction she would get from her usually detached husband. He wasn't heartless, that much she knew for sure. Often he showed her how much he truly cherished and loved her (though the vocal expression of his undying devotion was still hard, even after all of these years). Vegeta was now taking a more active role in raising Trunks, in their marriage, and even as the PR-friendly husband of the president of the largest, most powerful company in the world. Truly, it was a dream come true, but she was afraid that this unplanned change in their lives could back-track everything.

Unwilling to let her mind wander for too long, she blurted out the one sentence she hadn't dared say aloud before her resolve crumbled.

"I'm going to have a baby."

The usually bouncing room was dead silent, and for a moment she thought that Vegeta had bolted to the labs to steal away in one of her spaceships as he had done with the announcement of Trunks' impending birth all of those years ago. They hadn't planned on having a child before the Androids were defeated and yet he had come to be, despite his parents having coupled together only once. Now they were having another baby in much the same fashion—unplanned. Granted, they weren't staring death in the face for once, and for that she was eternally grateful. She was happy, excited, a whole slew of other emotions that she couldn't quite name. The most overwhelming emotion, however, was 'nervous'. She dared another look at her quiet husband.

He looked…shocked. Bulma held her breath as he looked from her slightly bloated belly to their son's calculating expression. Neither male looked angry, though Trunks looked as though the shock was finally waning into elation. Vegeta was still staring at him, watching as the child bubbled with the excitement of finally getting to have a sibling that would rely on him, one he could mentor and conspire with. On and on he rattled about how jealous Goten would be when he would finally be relieved of the status of "baby of the family" to "older brother". Easily he skipped away, grabbing a random cordless phone on his way out.

"Vegeta?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when his head whipped in her direction, no longer staring absently at the metal floor of his precious GR. He closed the foot-wide gap and wrapped his arms around her in a rare moment of public affection. They could still hear Trunks chattering wildly into the phone, going on about how he would be the coolest brother in the entire galaxy.

"I suppose this is quite the appropriate interruption," Vegeta mused aloud, resting his chin on her head. He felt her sigh into his chest, amazed that he had not sensed the growing life within her before.

"I'm so glad," she mumbled, tightening her grip on him. "You had me worried."

"About what?"

She shrugged, feeling his embrace tighten fractionally at the sudden movement. "We didn't plan on having another child, Vegeta. Not that I mind. Part of me thought that maybe you liked having a small family."

Vegeta felt his frown deepen, glad for once that the woman was reasonably calm. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll admit that young, whelping brats isn't my particular 'cup of tea', but family is different. We may not have planned for this one, but there's something—appealing—about having another royal brat running around here."

Bulma looked up into his face, slightly startled and completely embarrassed. Her lack of faith in him was shameful and she was glad that she had not prattled on about just _what_ she thought his reaction could be. It just went to show that people really could change and that nothing was written in stone. She smiled up at him, her heart warming as he offered one of his rare, breathtaking smiles in return. He leaned forward, capturing her willing lips in a tender, innocent kiss that she loved and felt the little being within her nestle happily in her womb. She allowed her hands to wander up to his neck, ready to hold him tightly to her until she was good and ready to let go.

Of course, Trunks picked that moment to waltz back in to the GR, his hand immediately darting up to his eyes to shield him from the gross display of cooties that his parents were clearly displaying.

"OH COME ON! That's how this all started in the first place!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that! It was a little weird for me to write, since I'm used to making Vegeta a little OOC in his home-life. I tried to do my best to imagine how he would respond to Bulma's second pregnancy after the whole Majin Buu thing. I'm fairly certain that the changes he had encountered happened during his entire time on Earth, but I'd like to think that he was drastically effected by the battle against Buu. And what's to say that he didn't want Bura to be born anyway?**

**Review!**


End file.
